A Storybook Tale
by Konaxookami
Summary: Contemplating on days past, Miroku and Sango indulged their child with a story...The Monk and the Demon Slayer. A after time, this story is passed on to another. A fluffy fun fan-fiction. MiroxSan and OCxOC.


**(Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything associated to him. **

Damn.

This takes place after the manga, but was written before the real ending appeared. So...I hadn't a clue of how Kagome and InuYasha were sepparated and that Miroku and Sango had twins before their first son. This may seem a bit...different from My other writing because it was an older style.)

_ It's hard to believe it's been seven years. It doesn't seem like it's been that long since he was still here. Naraku, that is._ Miroku thought idyllically, lying on the grass stretched on his back. He let out a long contented sigh, his eyes closed, enjoying the summer's sun and breeze. He ran his right hand through his hair, and felt the bare palm against his head and his lazy smile widened. No wind tunnel. It was gone. At last, the curse that had plagued 3 generations was gone. It's felt incredible, to be able to see his palm flawless and whole. It had been terrific to finally be able to toss the beads away and tear off the cloth. And now, at last he had-

"Miroku,"

Her voice. He opened an eye to see her leaning over him, an amused smile on her soft face, and a spark of laughter in her chocolate brown eyes. Miroku's smile widened. "Sango…how long have you been here?" he asked softly. Sango giggled and sat beside him, her chocolate brown hair bouncing as she sat. "Not too long, but long enough to watch you run through your hair like a woman." She teased, fingering Miroku's bangs and brushing them aside. Miroku chuckled and sat up with a grunt, and ran a hand down Sango's hair. "Yes, but it comes from being around you so much my dear Sango." He reminded, his fingers straying to brush her bangs out of her own eyes. She pouted and playfully poked his forehead. "Copycat." She giggled. Miroku smiled and edged himself closer to Sango and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I was enjoying the nice day Sango." He commented. Sango leaned her head lightly on his shoulder. "And I was spending time with a certain someone whose been wanting to see you for a while now." She ran a hand over her swollen stomach and smiled as Miroku's hand joined hers. "Yes, but what about a certain other little one…where would he be?" he asked. Sango smiled gently, "He'd be…"

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!" A high-pitched voice called happily.

Miroku's head swung towards a youth running his way, and grunted slightly as the source of the voice jumped onto his lap grinning. A head of messy chocolate brown hair and violet eyes greeted him as the young boy's face turned up at him. Miroku grinned at his son and messed with the seven-year-old's hair. "And where have you been all day Haru-chan?" he questioned happily, tickling the youth. Haru laughed, and writhed in glee under his father's attack. "Helping Kaa-san at the hut!" he managed between giggles. Sango smiled and kissed the small boy's forehead. "And you did a very good job too." She commented kindly. Haru beamed up at his mother and rested his back on his father's chest. "Tou-san…Tell me more about the monk and demon slayer story!" he asked brightly.

The Monk and Demon Slayer story, as it was, was Sango and Miroku's story. Their son had no idea it was their story, but he enjoyed it nonetheless, and always laughed at his parents' relationship in the old days. Miroku smiled. "I will, but what part? You've heard in almost a hundred times." He reminded with a chuckle. Haru jumped out of his father's lap and grinned wildly. "How about the part when the two fight! You know, when the demon slayer gets possessed and the monk has to save her!" he said punching the air. "And how at the end the Monk confesses his love! That one, please?" Sango laughed, "Oh, that part…yes, I think I'll tell that part today Haru-chan." She said ushering him to come back over.

Haru nodded and nestled himself between his mother and father and Sango started the story, running a hand through Haru's hair. "It was when the monk, demon slayer, Miko, Kitsune, and Hanyou had come to a village that was filled with only women," she started, glancing at Miroku with a hint of that old jealousy, "And the monk had gone off to flirt with all the women in the village, to the demon slayer's despair," Miroku smiled and let a hint of his old flirting face come back. "But while the monk was enjoying himself, the demon slayer, who was jealous and angry, left to find out what, was going on with the village women. Mir-the monk," she corrected herself with a grin, "Had then discovered the plight of the village women, who were under a spell of a demon. He found he had to get the demon seed out of them by hitting them very hard in the stomach." Miroku nodded, "But he knew that it was the only way to do it, and then found the rest of his comrades, who told him that the demon slayer had gone off on her own, to find the cause." A slight blush of embarrassment lit Sango's face as she remembered what happened next in the story. "The demon slayer, however, herself was put under the spell of the demon, and was now going to face off with the monk." Haru giggled and gripped Miroku's kimono and buried his head in it with a laugh and then reemerged, his eyes bright, "This is the best part! And it's a little funny too!" he commented giggling. Miroku put a hand on his son's head with a stern, but amused smile. "We can't continue until you stop giggling." He reminded. Haru nodded and covered his mouth, still grinning. Sango sighed and then smiled again, "The monk, no matter how much he didn't want to hurt the demon slayer, was forced to fight her, and ended up getting injured badly by her." Sango's face let guilt seep into her expression and Miroku's spare hand squeezed her own, "But he didn't care, as long as he got the demon slayer back."

Sango smiled again, her face brightening at his adding to the story and then continued on. "In the end though, the monk got the demon's seed out of her by punching her in the stomach quite hard and causing her to pass out." She grimaced at the memory, and a hand ran over her swollen abdomen again at the memory. Miroku took this as a cue to apologize again, "But the monk regretted having to punch her more than anything in the world." He apologized. Sango smiled and opened her mouth to continue on, but Haru interrupted. "Then after the battle, the monk and demon slayer sat by the river, and apologized to each other about having to fight. It was then the monk decided to tell the demon slayer how he felt." He giggled, "At first he made it sound like he didn't like the demon slayer at all, but then, after the demon slayer was about to leave he asked her after their battle with the Bad demon Naraku and the curse on his hand was broken, if they could live together." He giggled unable to finish, but Miroku chimed in, "And then he asked if the demon slayer would bear his child." He repeated, and then Sango giggled, "And she replied yes,"

"Then he asked if she'd bear ten, or even twenty of them,"

"And she still replied yes, and then asked him if he'd stop womanizing every woman he met."

Haru burst out laughing. "But he didn't answer that question Kaa-san!' he reminded, leaning on her arm. Sango sighed, "That's true enough, but he kept the promise, he didn't womanize another woman again." She said contently. Miroku smiled, "well…almost everyone." He teased, his hand roaming to her butt and rubbing it. Sango stiffened, raising her hand to deliver his punishment, then blinked, and laughed at herself. Miroku, realizing he wasn't going to get hit, laughed along with her, leaving poor Haru out of the joke. He pouted tugging on his mother's sleeve, "What're you two laughing about?' he whined, "I don't get it!" Miroku stifled his laughter enough to answer. "It's a kaa-san and tou-san thing." He answered ruffling his son's hair again. Sango nodded and hugged her son to her side.

"Haru-chan, are you going to be a good big brother?" she asked.

Haru grinned and squirmed out of the hug. "Of course! I'll be the best big brother there ever was!" he said proudly. Miroku chuckled, "What if you have a little sister?" Haru thought for a moment.

"I'll be sure people like the monk in the story don't get to her!" he said nodding. Miroku blinked, looking shocked, while Sango burst out laughing. "Haru-chan…that's good!" she said through her laughter. Haru grinned at his mother and snuggled next to her squeezing her tightly. "But I'll still be your favorite son right kaa-san?' he asked. Sango smiled lightly at her boy_ He's so sweet…So much different from Miroku's sweetness...he's like a little Kohaku. _She squeezed him back and answered, "It depends Haru-chan, if you have a little brother, and I'll have to have you both be my favorite, but if you have a little sister, you'll be my favorite still." She replied. Haru grinned and then nodded. He looked at Miroku, the same question gleaming in his eyes for him but Miroku shook his head. "Don't even try it Haru-chan." Haru pouted and harrumphed, put out.

"Haruu-chaannnn!!" a sweet voice called. Haru's face went pink.

"Keiko-chan!" he called back with a wave. He looked up at Sango who nodded, giving him another squeeze. "Go on Haru-chan," Haru grinned and squeezed her back and kissed her cheek lightly. "Arigato Kaa-san!" he thanked gleefully running off towards the raven haired girl on the top on the hill. Miroku filled the spot Haru had been in and his arm once again snaked its way around Sango's neck and he kissed her cheek lightly. "You're a terrific mother dearest Sango," he told Sango sweetly. Sango blushed slightly and then smiled back at Miroku, "And you're the best father our child could ask for." She finished. Miroku grinned and then rested a hand on Sango's stomach, and kissed her lips lightly. "And for our future child as well I hope." He mused. Sango sighed and lightly kissed him back, "Yes, and for the other ten or twenty you wished to have." She joked. Miroku cocked an eyebrow, "I was being serious though Sango." He joked. She laughed softly, and she smiled down at her swollen stomach. "I can hardly wait Miroku…" she whispered, "another child..." Miroku smiled lazily, "another to hear our story."

--

A teen sighed, rubbing his cheek tenderly, a sight pout on his sharp and tan features. "Honestly…Keiko-Chan must understand…I'm complimenting her when I caress her bottom," he mused sadly, the red mark on his cheek fresh from their shopping earlier, in which all had been going well until she walked ahead of him, her hips tempting him, and her natural gait teasing his every thought. She was asking for it! Begging him to reach out and-but then again, wasn't that what got him in trouble? He grumbled, "women are far too vexing sometimes…" he sighed, laying back on the grass, his chocolate locks falling from his cheeks to the grass. His hair had grown only a bit, but unlike his father he preferred it down to up. His mother had complained about it, scolding him and trying to get it cut, but he refused. He smirked at this thought. He gotten her stubbornness of course. With his Taijiya training as well, his will was unbreakable, his muscles and body hardened from his regular bouts of training. And yet Keiko resisted him.

He knew she liked him. The way she blushed at his grins and winks, and how she would become jealous and angry at the flirting of other girls in the village. Yes…like her own mother, she had no reserves for dealing out _painful _revenge and torture. She'd gotten InuYasha's anger, no doubt, and as always, never willing to say what she really felt; though his suspected when she and Hanako got together they chatted about it in an instant. That was what vexed him. He sighed, closing his eyes in the summer's sun. It was far too quiet around here, in his opinion. He wanted an adventure, like the one he had heard of as a child from his parents. The grand battles and journeys. He was envious of the characters…he wanted to be the hero of a story. To have the girl fall for him and confess her love for him, and fight to protect her and his comrades. He sighed bitterly. "all stories though…"

"Haru-nii-chaaannn!" a small voice called, causing the teen to open his eyes and fall victim to what he called a glomp. Straight from his little sibling. Haru sat up with a groan, seeing his little sister on his lap, looking up at him with her bright chocolate eyes. Her raven bangs spilling into her face, even though most of it had been pulled back in a high ponytail. He rubbed his neck and grinned, "Hanako-chan…gave me a fright there," he laughed, causing his sister to giggle. "well, I saw Keiko-nee-chan all angry and I asked her what was wrong and she started muttering bad words about you nii-chan," she blinked and poked at the slap mark. "you tried to touch her, didn'tcha?" she asked. Haru blushed a light pink and nodded, "yes…but you know me, I can't help myself!" he mused, and attacked her ribs with a tickle attack, causing her to laugh gleefully. "nii-chan! Stop it!" she pleaded, tears of laughter on her face. Smirking, satisfied with his handy work stopped and hugged his sister to his chest. She giggled still and grabbed his arms, looping them with her's and looked out at the expanse of field before them. "nii-chan?"

"nani?"

"Tell me a story,"

"which one?"

"The Taijiya Houshi one," she requested, looking up at him sweetly. He smiled and laughed. "which part?" He asked, remembering when this had been his favorite story when he had been a child. His parents had let him tell the story to Hanako when she asked for it, and by now he'd gotten so good at the story telling, other village children asked for him to tell the story. Hanako pouted in thought for a moment before her face brightened, "how about…when they went into Mount Hakurei?" she asked.

Haru gave her a lopsided smile and nodded, leaning back on the heels of his hands, letting his sister get comfortable on his lap, most of her small body laying on his legs and the rest on his lap, her head propped up on her hands, her elbows on the ground. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky. "so…It came to be that the Taijiya and the Houshi along with their friends, the kitsune, miko, and hanyou were at the sacred Mt. Hakurei, in which only the purest humans could enter. They had heard that Naraku had been lying in wait there for some reason or another and they devised a plan." he held up two fingers. "They'd split up into two groups. One of the miko, kitsune, and hanyou would find another way around the mountain and get to where Naraku was, and the other, the Houshi and Taijiya were to go deep into the mountain and find anything if they could." He put the hand down and the frowned, "little did they know that they had been expecting them. The Houshi and Taijiya were trapped by the wind sorceress Kagura, who had loosed the Saimyosho, making the Houshi's kazanna useless. However as they fought, the Taijiya caught sight of her dear brother who had been being controlled by Naraku, she lost focus and was struck down by her weapon." he pantomimed being knocked unconscious, causing Hanako to giggle a bit before he got back up and began once more.

"then, the Houshi, desperate, jumped from where he was and tried to wake her, but found she was unconscious, and with Kagura about to loose all the demons, including the Saimyosho on them, he turned, and got ready to loose his kazanna, and while Kagura chided him he somewhat proclaimed his devotion to the Taijiya." he mimicked Miroku's rising of the wind tunnel and pretended to rip the beads off, reciting the line, " 'Just who do you think I am? As long as I am protecting the life of the woman I love, I don't care what happens to me!' " he cried, throwing his hand out, summoning the wind tunnel forth in his imagination. Then he smiled, "and even though he was sucking in the Saimyosho he was able to keep going for a while, until it became to much for him, and collapsed. Even then he made sure he was protectively over the Taijiya, to give himself for her….When she woke, she noticed where he was and got embarrassed, but then noticed the hordes of demons after them and tried to attack when she remembered what happened and noticed the Houshi with his bead off the wind tunnel and tried to wake him up." he sighed, "when he didn't wake at first she was ridden with grief and began to cry and tried harder to wake him. When she did, he was glad she was safe and told her to go on ahead without him and live for him." He shook his head, "however, she refused, saying: 'If I'm can't leave with you…then at least let me die here with you!' and with that she flung herself on him and they stayed there, waiting to be killed by the demons." Haru paused and closed his eyes, "but then, the Houshi's poison started to subside and they noticed the demons could not reach them," he smiled and opened an eye, "The purity of the mountain had healed, and protected them and they made it out safely, both knowing the other would give their life for each other," he concluded.

Hanako sighed dreamily, "kya…it's so romantic…" she sighed, her eyes closed. Haru smirked, "oh…really now? 'romantic'?" he questioned skeptically. A light voice let a lilted laugh erupt from their throat and Haru looked up the hill to see Keiko appear, a amused glint in her amber eyes. He let his face break into a devilish grin. "Keiko-chan, were you listening?" he asked. The girl flipped her raven hair from her shoulder and she sat next to Haru, legs folded to her body. "you bet…no wonder the village kids ask for stories…you're very good at it," she complimented. Haru cocked his head slightly and then grinned, "ah…anytime you want a story, I'd be honored to tell one to you Keiko-chan," he said humbly. She scowled and punched his arm playfully, "ah, you letch…like I'd trust you to give me a **clean** story," she laughed. Hanako sighed again giggling, "kawaii! Keiko-nee-chan and Haru-nii-chan!" she squealed, blushing pink. Keiko heard this and turned bright red, waving her hands in front her face, "ah! Hanako-chan! It's not like that!!" she cried desperately.

"why is that?" Haru asked, taking one of her hands in his own and bringing it to his lips. "ah…I think it's kawaii as well." he said pressing his lips to her fingers. Keiko's face flushed and her eyes went wide, gasping, "Haru-kun…" she whispered, but it was only a moment before she regained her better sense and came back with the proper response.

Sango had been coming back from visiting Kagome, and Shippo, who lived a bit farther out from the village when her peaceful stroll was interrupted by a loud sound. A slap. She blinked and looked down the hill from the road a sighed, a smile drifting to her lips. Haru was on the ground, rubbing his cheek with a goofy grin on his face while Keiko stood over him, her face bright red, from anger, or was it embarrassment? She was glowering at him, yelling, and even from here she could hear quite clearly what was going on.

"You hentai baka! Honestly, have you no brains at all?!" she cried, frustrated.

Haru simply laughed and put a hand in front of his face, "what? I couldn't help myself, it really was a nice thought!" he replied, which made Keiko blush even deeper.

"b-baka! What makes you think we're a cute couple?! We aren't even a couple!" she protested. Sango rose a hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh. Was that what this was all about? Keiko should know by now that anything around that venue was right up there in Haru's things to use to get her flustered. Haru was still grinning, "we're not? I thought we were!" he said standing. Keiko growled and then hit him over the head. "baka!!" Sango looked down at her daughter who was rolling on the grass, laughing and pointing at the bickering couple. "so kawaii! Haru-nii-chan and Keiko-nee-chan!" she laughed. Hanako stopped her laugher for a moment and clasped her hands together in joy, "ah! I know! You two should kiss!" she exclaimed happily.

Keiko's jaw dropped and she stared at the child. "H-Hanako-chan?!" she gasped. Sango sighed, _Poor Keiko-chan…If I know Haru-chan, he's going to…oh dear to late_ she thought, as Haru scooped her elegantly in his arms, grinning and swinging her around. "well Keiko-chan? Shall we?" Keiko squirmed in his strong grip but could not break free. Her eyes pleaded him to stop, "h-Haru-kun…" she whispered as Haru's lips gently hovered over her own and Hanako squealed again. Haru's lips found Keiko's, his eyes lidded as they met and Keiko's eyes squeezed shut, her face extremely red. Haru's lips detached himself from hers and he spun her slightly, "well?" he asked. Keiko thought for a moment before closing her eyes and shoving his face away and breaking from his grasp. "Haru-kun…I swear! The nerve!" she growled, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest while Hanako as on cloud nine, grabbing at Keiko's kimono, "well? Is nii-chan a good kisser? Was that your first kiss together?!" she asked excited.

Sango sighed and decided that poor Keiko was distraught enough and called to Hanako. "Hanako-chan! Come on! We have to get dinner ready!" she called. Hanako turned and smiled, "coming Kaa-san!!" she called running up to her. Sango waved to Haru and Keiko and got only a grin and a thumbs up from Haru, Keiko turning away in embarrassment. Sango grasped her daughter's hand and lead her on the way home, only glancing back once to see Keiko glaring at Haru.

Keiko turned to her friend and glared. He was grinning that damned lopsided grin again and flashing his mother a thumbs up. "Haru-kun!" she snapped, and the teen turned and he blinked, his face growing scared. "whu-what?" he stuttered. She walked up to him and grabbed his hakori and yanked him close to her face, and she growled. "You have a lot of nerve Haru-kun," she growled, pressing her forehead to his, "that was my _first_ kiss you baka." she snapped, noticing how red he was getting, and she hoped her flush had faded. She smirked and Haru gulped, his eyes wide, "uh…Keiko-chan?" he asked, a nervous undertone in his voice. She grinned, flashing her teeth ad her eyes lidded over. "alright…if I can't lead my first kiss, it'll have to be my second," she whispered, pressing her lips to his, her eyes closed now. Haru blinked but then eased in the kiss, closing his eyes and letting his hands go to her arms and rest there for the duration of the rest of the kiss. When they broke off he grinned his lopsided grin and laughed, causing Keiko to scowl. "And just what is so funny?" she snapped. Haru smiled, "for once part of my life _was like a story," he said quietly. "I got the perfect first kiss."_

_(Haru, Hanako and Keiko are my creations…and if you really don't think that's how a kid would act...that's how my cousins acted when they were little, so I based it off real people. I know it isn't the real order of birth for their kids, but this was written BEFORE the ending came out…so no flames please. ;)_


End file.
